Frozen light
by Lifaen
Summary: Sequal to Everlasting light Nick/Jenny Becker/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Light 

Nick Cutter sat in his office looking into a microscope studying a blood sample the team had collected from a future creature that Becker and his men had to put down due to injuries and violent behaviour. Nick magnified the microscope lenses onto the sample and noticed tiny cells that were unfamiliar to him but they were grouping and multiplying at an alarming rate. Nick leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head in thought.

"Thinking about something Nick" said a familiar feminine voice. Nick smiled his eyes closed and spun his chair around and opened his eyes to see Jenny Lewis standing in his office door way wearing a smile on her lips.

"Jenny Lewis how can I help you" Nick replied to her statement sitting up in his chair as she took a seat opposite his desk and placed one leg over the other. Nick placed his pen down and reached for his coffee and took a sip before resting his gaze on Jenny once more.

"Oh nothing much I just needed you to sign these papers for me, there about the anomaly and I need a witness statement from anyone in the team" Jenny said and placed the papers onto Nick's desk in front of him.

"Wouldn't Abby or Connor have been closer to your office they were at the scene also if I remember rightly" Nick questioned Jenny's motive to ask him for a signature and not the others who were a lot closer.

"I also came to see you Nick, you can be blind to a woman's attraction to you sometimes" Jenny replied playfully before waiting for Nick to sign the papers and hand them back to her with a smirk.

"Now now Jenny I'm eight years out of practice I don't see these things as well as I use to" Nick shot back quickly still smirking at the woman he loved so dearly. Jenny raised both eye brows and folded her arms underneath her chest and pouted giving him "the look" as he called it. "What its true and you know full well" Nick said defensively.

"Eight years umm that doesn't show is some area's of our relationship Professor Cutter" Jenny countered, it was true eight years out of it but it really didn't show it that area. Nick choked while drinking his coffee and it sprayed from his mouth in a mist, luckily for Jenny he aimed it at the bin. Nick sat back up trying to compose himself.

"I'm glad you think that Jenny, but next time I'm drinking my coffee try not to do that" Nick croaked out after he wiped the coffee off his shirt. Jenny smirked at the Professor before rising from her seat and picking up the papers.

"Well ill just go and hand these in to Lester otherwise he will be complaining about how little work we all do" Jenny said in mock seriousness, Nick chuckled at her remark about Lester before walk around his desk and stood in front on Jenny.

"Ok ill see you at home after work" Nick said softly before placing a brief kiss on her peachy coloured lips.

"Ok speak to you then" Jenny said. As Jenny walked away she swayed her hips side to side causing Nick to tap her lightly on the backside. "Nick!" Jenny gasped in surprise at Nick's action before smirking.

"You enjoyed it, now do be giving me the look off you go" Nick said before taking his seat at the microscope again examining the blood sample once more. The cells had covered every inch of the liquid this concerned Nick deeply as whatever it was, it was able to rapidly form I the blood but he did not know what it did to the creature as it was from the future they didn't know its natural behaviour patterns.

He had the blood sealed and sent to the lab hopefully they could try and figure out what it was doing and if they could work out what it came from. After Nick left the lab he check his watch which read half past five which meant he could go home for the night, he said his goodbyes to the late night staff and swiftly got into his car heading back to Jenny's home.

He and Jenny had decided to move in with each other after six months since starting their relationship with one another. Nick enjoyed coming home after a long days work to walk in the door and see Jenny's smiling face in the living room whenever she got home before he did. He pulled up into the drive before locking the car and opening the front door of their house and shut it behind him. He was glad that she made the first move as he had been dieing to tell her he had feelings for her for a while but didn't know if she felt the same, but now he was on top of the world. He didn't know if it could get any better.

"Jenny I'm home, I hope my dinner is ready" Nick called jokily into the house.

"Nick come in here I have some news for you" Jenny called back, Nick rushed into the kitchen and saw Jenny with a beaming smile on her face with water in her eyes.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Nick asked worried by the tears in her eyes, he walked over to her and placed his hands on her face in comfort.

"No nothings wrong Nick I have some great news" Jenny said her eyes still watering with joy. "I'm pregnant Nick". Nick felt his heart swell with joy and pride he picked jenny up by the waist lifting her in the air and chuckling.

"That is amazing news Jenny when did you find out" Nick said in pure joy he always wanted to be a father and now he would be.

"About five minutes ago" Jenny laughed when Nick picked her up and spun her around, both were in pure bliss at the news.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Guys your going to love this sequel trust me.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Becker stood in the ARC's armoury checking his own weapons making sure they were oiled and had no defects. When he had taken the job he thought Lester was joking when he mentioned monsters from the past and future, how wrong he had been. The creatures from the past the team would deal with a lot simpler than those from the future, at least with the past they knew what to expect. Becker shuddered slightly at the memory of Mick Harper's attackers and the monster in the video they had found in the future, he had seen his fair share of bloodshed in combat zones and special forces operations but never had he seen a man killed in that way.

Becker didn't notice Sarah walk into the armoury. Sarah leaned onto the desk where weapons would be past to the soldiers, she watched Becker with interest as he checked his weaponry his best friends he called them, she was surprised he hadn't heard anyone enter . The last thought caused her to giggle slightly causing Becker to spin round weapon raised.

"Its only me Captain, no need to shoot" Sarah said holding up her hands with a smirk. Becker nodded before lowering his weapon and smiling back at her.

"You know better than to sneak up on me Sarah, your lucky I'm trained with these weapons otherwise there could've been an nasty accident" Becker said seriously before backing it up with a chuckle.

"So if I were to pick this gun up would I be a danger?" Sarah said in a flirting tone, Becker raised his eyebrows.

"No" he replied

"Why not?" Sarah queried.

"Safety's on" Becker finished before closing the weapons case.

………………………………............................................................................................................

"Connor, well the hell is my bath salts!" Abby yelled from the bathroom. Connor's eyes went wide and he lowered the paper he was reading slowly and slowly began to head for the door. "Connor don't you think about walking out of that door or I will make you walk back into that shop and you can buy them, try explaining that to the ladies!". Connor the slowly sat back down on the couch and waited nervously as he heard Abby stamping down the hall.

"Look Abby I can explain it wasn't all my fault, well I didn't mean to do it but" Connor babbled trying to explain what had happened to her bath salts. Abby stood tapping her foot glaring at Connor who was looking nervously back.

"Connor did you have a bath with my salts in it" Abby said in a slightly lighter tone, Connor looked up in horror. He only wanted to see what the fuss was about these bath salts and he didn't feel any different only slightly embarrassed at Abby finding out.

"I just wanted to see what they did and I based my research on yours because they were the closest to me" Connor replied weakly. Abby stood glaring at him seemly unimpressed at his excuse.

"So you used all the salts, all of them!" Abby countered and walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Connor sat there in shock, all these over a few bath salts he thought. Rex landed on the coffee table with a small thud, but hit into a stack of Abby's magazines and knocked them into Connor's coffee and spilling it all over the magazines ruining them.

"Oh just prefect, look what you did Rex Abby's going to kill me big time" Connor whispered hoping Abby wouldn't hear. Rex chirped at him before taking off again.

"What was that noise Connor?" Abby called from her bath.

"Nothing Abby don't worry, Rex just knocked something over" Connor called back trying to salvage what he could of the soggy magazines.

"What did he knock over Connor?" Abby called out again sounding impatient.

"My coffee cup and it spilled all over your new magazines" Connor replied and covered his ears.

"Connor Temple when I get my hands on you, your in so much trouble!" Abby yelled. Connor yelped and grabbed his work bag and ran from the flat as quickly as he could. Connor ten minutes later stay in a café waiting for Nick who had rung him the second he had got out of the door, it had been a god send. He looked around the café it was empty luckily for himself and Nick, just as he ordered his tea Nick entered and asked for the same and sat down in front of him.

"You look happy to see me may I ask why Connor?" Nick said warmly noticing the relief on Connors young face.

"You saved me from a very, very annoyed Abby" Connor replied smirking, "So what did you call me here for?"

"I called you hear for two reasons first of all this" Nick replied sliding a file along the desk. "it's the DNA results from the blood, it seems to be a future evolution of the rabies virus, one of the lab technicians drew a sample and tried to place the blood into a rat only he missed and in the mild a scuffle he got his friend in the arm" Nick explained while Connor read the file with interest, he loved it when he and Cutter talked these things over.

"What did they do with the lab technician?" Connor asked hoping they had put him in containment.

"They put him in a isolation unit and .." Nick trailed off as his mobile rang, after looking to Connor quickly he answered it.

"Nick Cutter speaking"

"Nick its Jenny listen you've got to get to ARC now there's a situation, Lester has called in Becker and extra special forces in" Jenny replied over the phone, Nick could hear gun fire in the background.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Nick asked alarmed.

"Nick just hurry the technician he's got mad, he's changing form rapidly into a wolf like form" Jenny was cut off as a loud shot was heard followed by a familiar voice shouting for them to run followed by more gun fire.

"I'm coming now just get somewhere safe and listen to Becker" Nick replied rapidly and got up gesturing for Connor to follow.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Cliffy J

Review - Oakel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Jenny lay on her back dazed, whatever the technician had turned into it was strong, one minute she had been running along side a special forces soldier and the next she was flung across the corridor. She heard a growling noise coming from in front of her, she opened one eye and resisted a scream as the creature stood over her. Jenny couldn't describe it as anything other than a werewolf, it had a long snout and was covered in black fur the infection had increased his size and reduced his nature to a feral beast. The creature opened its jaws and raised its head, the calm before the storm Jenny thought.

The creature went to deliver the fatal blow before a loud sot filled the corridor, Jenny felt hot liquid spray onto her face.

"Don't sallow or open your eyes Jenny" Becker shouted, she heard another low growl before another shot was fired. Jenny felt someone pick her up and pulled her away from the corpse and she felt someone wipe her face presumably getting rid of the blood. After they said she could open her eyes to she one her PR colleagues smiling back at her and holding her hand.

"Oh thank god your alright, I've Becker hadn't of saved you I don't know what I would've done" her male colleague said stroking her hand in comfort. Jenny ignored his comforting and placed a hand to her stomach instantly without thinking, she hoped the knock hadn't caused any damage to the baby inside of her the lump hadn't formed yet so only Nick and herself knew about he baby so far.

"You can let go of my hand now John" Jenny said removing her hand from his. The creep had been after her since she had joined the ARC and had even tried tempting Nick into a fight once or twice only to be knocked out twice by her man, she had to admit Nick knew how to read her mind sometimes if Nick hadn't have hit him she would have.

"Was just making sure your ok as Cutter" John said Nick's surname with venom in his voice "wasn't here to see if you were ok". Jenny shook with anger, John should not nit pick at her partner not something of the likes of John who was a sleaze bag. John followed the medics to the medical wing of the ARC to check for signs of concussion after hitting the wall when the wolf creature knocked her aside.

John waited while the medics did there checks before nodding allowing John to pass and speak to Jenny, Becker walked by the wing and watched John with wariness if he tried anything with Cutter's woman there would be hell to pay.

John waited until Becker walked away before he slowly began to lean forward to Jenny, he would take his chance now he thought. Jenny watched in horror as the pair of lips came closer to hers just as they came within inches she pushed him away in disgust. John looked shocked and his facial features quickly changed to anger.

"What do you think you are doing John I'm with Nick, now get out now before I call Becker in here" Jenny half shouted at him. John was about to say something back when Becker walked into the medical wing with a look of anger on his face.

"Oh its soldier boy, tell you what Becker run along and let the smart adults talk wont yo.." John didn't finish his sentence as Becker let his fist connect with the other mans nose.

"Isn't it clear to you that she's not interested she with Cutter now you heard the lady get out" Becker shouted unlike Jenny. John pinked himself up and marched from the wing with a look of defeat. "No one calls me soldier boy" Becker growled and turned to Jenny.

"Thanks Becker, is Nick here yet and is the creature been sorted?" Jenny asked curiously. Becker was about to open his mouth when the pair heard the medic wing doors open. Jenny looked past Becker and saw Nick and Connor standing there with relief spreading through them at her well being.

"Oh god Jenny I heard what happened our you ok, is the" Nick nodded to Jenny stomach. "Ok?" Nick asked quickly grasping her hand and laying the other onto her face.

"Yes I'm find, we both are" Jenny whispered. Connor caught Becker's eye as if to ask "who is we". Becker rolled his eyes at Connor's lack of imagination.

"Thank you Becker for saving her and keeping your eye on her for me, guess I was a bit wary of you at first but now I know I can trust you" Nick said shaking the young captain's hand.

"No trouble at all Cutter, that creature was much like the ones we saw about six months ago, the ones that killed Harper" Becker replied after shaking Nick's hand and bring to rest on his rifle once more.

"This is deeply concerning, did they get a sample put aside? we need to talk to Lester about this, the last thing we want is an epidemic" Nick said. Becker nodded and went off to have the sample given to Lester before Nick would brooch the subject.

"It looked like a wolf, I mean a werewolf only without the tail it was fast very fast" Jenny mumbled as flash backs of what happened reappeared in her mind. The technician had fainted and shortly turned killing two of his former colleagues savagely before bursting into the ADD room.

"The bodies are being dealt with safely so we don't have to worry about it spreading, checks are being made also" Nick said trying to comfort her. Jenny looked at him hoping he was right, one of those creatures was bad enough but a epidemic of them, no wonder the world ended with those monsters.

"We best be going to Lester to explain what this infection can do and the rate of the infection" Nick told Jenny before placing a kiss on her forehand.

"I love you" Jenny said, Connor overhearing blushed at the conversation between the couple.

"I love you too" Nick replied.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Hope you enjoyed

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Lester sat in his office leaning casually in his chair, he was waiting for Nick and Connor to give him some light into this discovery and how the stupidity of the "highly trained lab staff" nearly caused an epidemic. He looked out of the glass walls of his office and saw Nick and the younger Connor walking behind him like a happy dog, Lester then sat up in desk waiting for the pair to enter.

"So Cutter what news do you have on this incident?" Lester asked, Nick walked over to his desk and placed the results down on his desk. Lester pulled them towards him reading them through with interest something he rarely took in the research. "So what do you propose Cutter, obviously the artefact wasn't destroyed otherwise this infection wouldn't exist In the future" Lester said was he placed the file down.

"This is a mutated infection, the artefact caused a bigger epidemic possibly gave these creatures enhanced abilities I don't know" Nick said from were he was standing. "Although I say that you allow me and Connor to go into the future with an armed guard to see if we can find a vaccine for this or at least find out how this happens. Lester pondered Nick's proposal, he hated to admit it the future of mankind was at stake and Cutter always claimed what happened, happened but something had changed in him.

"I will allow this mission to go ahead on one condition" Lester began. "You plan this down to the very wire and you make sure you stick to the plan otherwise you stay" Lester finished before dismissing them. "Oh and Cutter" Nick turned around. "Come back alive the last thing I want is Miss Lewis shouting in my ear about your death"

………………………………............................................................................................................

Nick began to pack the kit they would be taking into the future, he and Connor began to load the last of the kit on the vehicles. Nick told Connor he was going to speak to Jenny before they set of to the future anomaly which had reopened a few months previously. Nick walked down the halls of the ARC and coming to a stop outside of Jenny's office, he took in some air and knocked on her door it was long that Jenny opened her door her eyes slightly bloodshot.

"Its not a death Mission Jenny I'll be fine" Nick said drawing her into his arms in comfort as she shook.

"You better come back to me, to us" Jenny said her voice wavering with emotion. Nick nodded silently before acting completely on impulse.

"Marry me" he said suddenly, catching her off guard. "I ask this to show you that I have every intention to return" Nick finished. Jenny pulled him in a kiss showing her answer in her actions rather than words. "Can I take that as a yes Jenny Lewis" Nick smiled.

Becker glimpsed at the pair as he walked by over hearing the proposal, he smiled to himself and swore mentally he would keep Cutter safe on this mission for his fiancée. He was heading into the entered the main ARC control room and everyone had gathered and were looking up at Lester's office. As Becker looked up he saw Lester leaning the railings as if waiting for everyone, as Nick and Jenny walked into the room also Lester stood up straight.

"Ok I'm not a man of speeches, Professor Cutter is leading a team into the future anomaly to find out what is the cause of this infection" Lester spoke loudly staring at the people below him. "I wish them good luck on this dangerous task" Lester finished before nodding to Cutter and heading back into his office. Becker knew what was coming next.

"Ok men get to the vehicles we are leaving in five minutes move it" Becker shouted, his men all jumped into action and headed to the holding bay. As Becker walked past Cutter he gestured for both himself and Connor to follow him, Nick placed a last kiss on Jenny's lips before following leaving Jenny to smile sadly, Sarah watched as Becker's form walked away she stopped to think a for a moment before running after them. Sarah came into the loading bay just as the cars pulled out and sped off away from the ARC, Sarah leaned against the wall and crossed her arms she heard Jenny and Abby come to stand behind her.

"If Nick doesn't come back I'm really going to have to kill him this time" Jenny sighed before walking back to her office. Abby said something about her being to harsh on Connor earlier that day and she didn't get around to saying sorry.

"I'm sure he knows you are sorry Abby, Connor is a bright guy I'm sure he knows" Sarah comforted her. "I was going to ask Becker out for a drink some time, I guess I'm going to have to wait now" Sarah sighed. Abby smiled and lead Sarah back into the ARC, she always knew Sarah had a crush on the young captain she couldn't blame her after all Becker was very handsome.

"Yeah they will be back, don't know when but they will be back" Abby said as they walked into Sarah's office.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Nick watched as Becker loaded up his weapon and checked his men to make sure all of them had there kit. After he checked everyone he took the lead and stepped into the anomaly shortly followed by Nick, Connor and the men. They entered in the same area as six months before, only the buildings weren't as crumbled as there later stages.

"Ok we are going to check the future ARC and then hopefully find something to explain all this" Becker said to his men. As the group began to move they froze in the spot when they heard a howl spilt the silence, the men looked around there tac lights scanning the area of movement. It didn't take long for Becker to see the source of the noise, he watched as hundreds of the werewolf like creatures perched themselves on the rubble all snarling the prey before them.

Even though the numbers were intimidating enough but what came around the corner struck fear into even the fearless special forces soldiers. A large grey monster looked exactly like the other werewolf creatures only larger and burning yellow eyes.

"Oh shi …" Becker mumbled for the creautres leaped from the perches to attack.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Who is going to be unlucky?

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Bullets ripped through the air as Becker's men fired at the approaching creatures, Becker focussed his fire on the larger creature hoping if he could kill it the smaller werewolf like creatures would back off. That however was easier said than done, every bullet that hit the creature only seemed to fuel its rage as it let out a huge growl and sprinted towards him on all fours. Becker was knocked off his feet and when he opened his eyes she saw the grey wolf standing above him jaws ready for the kill, just as it was about to clamp down on Becker's throat he fired multiple shots into the creatures mouth.

Becker then kicked the creature with both feet knocking it off him, he pulled himself to his feet before picking up his rifle and scanning the battle around him. He counted at least three of his men dead in the pile of creatures, he saw Nick and Connor shooting at anything that got to close to them. Becker heard a growling to the side of him, he turned to see the large werewolf crawl back up ignoring the injuries on its body. It didn't waste any time in charging at Becker once more, unlike the first time Becker prepared for the impact and slammed the but of the gun into the creatures jaw and heard a loud crack fill the air as the jaw broke.

"Flea ridden mutt" Becker spat kicking the corpse before moving back into the action to help his men. Nick and Connor stood back to back aiding the soldiers as they could firing at the odd creature that tried to sneak in, what they didn't notice was the one about to pounce beside the pair. Nick turned to see it leap at them both but was to slow to react as the creature slammed into the side of Connor crushing him against a wall before it was shot by Becker who was spattered with blood and shaking with adrenaline.

"Connor, Connor speak to me come on man" Nick ran over to him as fast as he could pulling the dead werewolf body off of him. Connor was bleeding from the head and was murmuring something about Abby and that how he was sorry for the bath salts.

"Sorry Abby I just wanted …" Connor mumbled as Nick slid to a halt next to him and checking his head wound.

"Connor come on stay awake" Nick said urgently trying to rouse him from his ramblings. Connor eyes rolled back and his body went limp in Nick's arms. "No, no no no no, Connor come on now's not the time to play these silly jokes" Nick said panicking, he knew deep down Connor wasn't playing a game. Becker watched on as Cutter muttered something to his younger friend and student, he felt guilty for not having shot the damn thing quicker. The silence was broken once more by the howling that haunted the dead city.

"Cutter come on we cant stay here" Becker urged. He didn't want to leave Connor's body o those monsters ether but it was a must. "Cutter come on now, if we down move now we are all going to be dog food" Becker shouted the last part trying to get the older man to move, they needed to find a cure or anything they could use to help them but they needed him for that. Nick stood slowly before glancing back at Connor once more, he made a silent vowel that he would make sure Connor wasn't forgotten for his bravery. Becker ran towards the one place they could think of that would hold the secrets to this virus, the ARC a shadow of its former self blackened by the ash ridden sky.

No words were exchanged as they searched the labs for anything consistently on alert for the creatures that lurked in this new unforgiving world. Nick looked through a file named "Type Three Rabies" It was describing how they had found a new drug to cure rabies only it bonded with the disease causing a mutation in the carrier that was highly infectious.

"It says here the cure was found only when they had found it, it was to late they had gotten into the streets killing everybody and infecting what they could" Nick said to Becker.

"What was the cure?" Becker asked.

"It says a person immune to the blood virus" Nick replied. Becker thought for a moment, how the hell were they meant to get that when everyone was dead.

"Cutter we cant stay for much longer, as you said maybe this is meant to happen. Maybe in this has been tried before and yet nothing has changed" Becker said calmly. The date of this epidemic was in the year three-thousand and something far from there life time.

"Its our duty to stop this we cannot stand by and let this happen" Nick replied standing up from the chair and turned to Becker. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"We have already lost Connor we are not going to lose more Cutter" Becker said holding firm, he wasn't going to allow Nick to go in this world alone.

"Well then move out of my way" Nick said and tried to walked past Becker but his arm blocked his path.

"I cant let you do that Professor" Becker said firmly. Nick tried to push past the captain but it was no use Becker was to strong to move. Becker had, had enough and stared Nick in the eyes.

"You have a woman waiting for you back home and your really going to go out there into certain death" Becker said with a serious look on his face. That hit Nick hard Becker was right he had Jenny waiting back In the present a woman who he was engaged to a woman who was having his baby.

"Ok I will go but if Connor's body is still there we are bringing him back" Nick said. Becker nodded before signalling his men to follow, as they left the future ARC the howling became louder and the growling sounded more matured.

"The ones we fought earlier were the young" Nick answered Becker's silent question.

"Oh you've got to be pulling my leg now haven't you" Becker replied before checking his ammunition and telling everybody to run to the anomaly via Connor's body. Nick ran as fast as he could hearing the howls and thundering sounds of hundreds of paws beating on the solid ground, the sound sent chills up his spin.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Ok there you go guys. I updated miss meddow's for you haha don't forget what half of the deal well wouldn't call it a deal.

Note this is going to be my last fic for a week or so as ive run out of idea's until I get a big idea ill do mini request from certain people I know.

Review and status


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Nick sat on the sofa staring at the television it had been two weeks since their expedition into future and Connor's death still remained in his mind. Connor had hit his head against the wall behind him causing a crack in his skull and the weight of the creature crushed the life out of him, there was nothing he could've done Jenny reasoned with him but that didn't stop the memory of Abby's face and cries when the news was given.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jenny asked him concerned. He hadn't spoken much since the trip into the future world and Connor's death had hit the team hard, Jenny new Nick blamed himself for the death of Connor but it wasn't his fault those vile monsters were fast and there was nothing he could've done to save the man.

"Yeah I'm ok what about you Jenny how's the baby" Nick replied placing a hand over his flat stomach.

"Not kicking yet" Jenny chuckled. Nick would make a great father he was always looking out for her and had a feeling he would look after their child even more so.

"You've done you hair, it looks nice" Nick commented with a small smile. Jenny blushed slightly after he made the comment about her hair, she was glad he had noticed she felt she needed a trim. Nick thought she looked beautiful better than anyone he had ever seen in his lifetime, she would deny it saying there were women far prettier than her, Nick wouldn't have any of it.

"You are the most beautiful girl I know Jenny Lewis" Nick commented. Jenny smiled finally giving in and placed a lazy kiss on his lips to which responded by returning it just as lazily allowing his lips to brush hers softly. Jenny closed her eyes in bliss, even lazily kisses from the man she loved were amazingly good.

"There are girls a lot prettier than me Nick Cutter" Jenny argued. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You put all the women I've dated to shame, believe me now" Nick replied he was going to make Jenny feel she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He stroked her face and ran his fingers through the side of her hair feeling the softness of it slip through his fingers, he watched as Jenny closed her eyes relaxing against his hand and sighing in content.

"I'm sure that's not true Professor Cutter" Jenny whispered bring her head to rest on his shoulder. Nick chuckled resting his head on top of hers.

"Believe me Jenny Lewis you are, don't try and convince me otherwise" Nick finished and stopped her from protesting by placing his lips on hers once more. Jenny gave up trying to convince him and return his kiss slowly.

"You ok now then?" Jenny asked.

"I'm better, how's Abby holding up?" Nick responded.

"She's been better"

"Have you go any names in mind for the baby?" Nick asked a few minutes later trying to move away from the depressing subject.

"No not really if it is a girl I was thinking Chloe but for a boy I have no idea, why don't you choose" Jenny replied.

"What about Connor?" Nick replied after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah that sounds great Nick" Jenny smiled.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Sorry its short but I'm stumped for idea's at the moment.

Enjoy and get well soon J


	7. Chapter 7

I regret to announce

I hate to say this guys but for the mean time I am going to stop writing. After having received a PM from someone (I will not name names) I have read over all my fics and noticed there is no difference in them at all.

Sorry guys Ill leave me fic ended here I've lost a lot of reviewers on this sorry I feel its not living up to what i hoped it would. I'm also never confused about things at the moment also so that's effecting my writing.

If I get a sudden influx of ideas ill try and rewrite stories, a big sorry to all my reviewers though you're the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Finale 

Nick sat outside the waiting room, Jenny had be in labour for a few hours now and the doctors and midwives kept rushing in and out which unnerved him greatly. The last eight months had been full of happiness and grief, the team had finally began to move on from Connor's death but he was still remembered but only for the happy memories not the sad. Becker and Sarah had finally gotten into a relationship after his near death experience in the future. Abby was smiling every day now she was finally moving on much to teams relief, Nick had offered her if she wanted to be god mother of there child which she accepted straight away.

The news of Nick and Jenny having a baby and having gotten married had the ARC's mood lifted greatly, there moral had increased even Lester congratulated the couple and shook Nick's hand that day. The hours wore on and Nick paced up and down the corridor waiting for the doctors to give the good news. Nick spun around after hearing the doors open again and doctor with a smiling face walked out.

"Mr Cutter everything went well you may see her in a few moments we are just making sure everything is clean" the doctor said his smile never fading. Nick thanked the doctor and waited the seconds feeling like hours. He rushed in when the midwife called him in and what he saw when he entered was the most memorable moment in his life, Jenny lay on the bed wit ha large smile on her face with their baby in her arms.

"Nick come say hello to little Connor" she said tiredly but still smiled. Nick's eye were wet with tears of joy as he walked over to his beautiful wife and son. He looked at Connor with great detail and took one of his tiny hands between his thumb and forefinger, he looked at Jenny who to had tears in her eyes they were parents. Nick felt something tug on his other thumb and as he looked down he saw that Connor had grasped his thumb and was looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Hey little man how are you then?" Nick asked the baby. Connor gurgled in response. Nick chuckled and took the time to wander his features. He had blonde hair like himself and his blue eyes but he had Jenny's nose and ears. Jenny watched as Nick spoke to their baby and smiled with joy, she could hardly believe the bliss she was in, she had married the man she loved and had a beautiful son.

"I don't think he can speak yet Nick he's only a few minutes old after all" Jenny laughed. Nick looked up still wearing a huge smile on his lips. Jenny allowed her tears to slowly fall the joy she was feeling was soaring to unbelievable heights, Nick rested his head against hers and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I reckon he's going to be a scientist just like his father" Nick said stroking his sons lightly haired head. Jenny giggled.

"Oh no we are not having another you in the family, he's going to be a lawyer" Jenny said after Nick.

"He will not be a pencil pusher, fine if not a scientist what about a professional tennis player" Nick laughed. Jenny was about to say something before Nick's mobile went off.

"Your not meant to have that one Nick" Jenny scolded, then she realised the job they were both in.

"Cutter speaking" Nick answered.

"_Its Becker we have another anomaly" _Nick looked at Jenny, she nodded in understanding.

"Go get them" Jenny said before taking Connors hand and making him wave to his father as he ran down the corridor.

………………………………............................................................................................................

I finished this fic because of two people and my reviewers I would like to thank Meddows and Hay may personally for getting me to finish this fic and also thank you meddows for making me realise that one persons say inst fact J xxxx.

Fin


End file.
